


Benched

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Jared, Breeding, Community: spn-masquerade, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Jared, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: Written for round 5 of spn_masquerade for the prompt:When Jensen took Jared to the pound, it wasn't exactly to pick out a dog for adoption. Jared had confessed a fantasy to Jensen, and Jensen was determined to make the fantasy reality. Bonus points for kennel owner Jeff, and some J3 after bestiality, with exhibitionism. Bottom!Jared only.Jared is 15.





	Benched

 

Reddit’s a wonderful thing.

Jared checks through his backpack for the umpteenth time, triple-checking that he’d packed everything on the list Jensen had given him.

Jensen.  His _boyfriend_.  Just thinking it still makes Jared’s stomach flip over.

Jensen’s at least ten minutes away, so Jared flops onto his bed and opens his laptop rather than check his stuff again.  He knows he shouldn’t gloat, but he can’t help himself.  He logs onto r / boysbestfriend.

_Hope you guys are ready to see some hot pics after this weekend_

Replies pop up immediately.  “Have fun, pup!” “Jealous!” “Be a good boy.”

He’s halfway through typing up a smart-ass reply when his phone dings.

_downstairs in 5, u ready?_

Jared’s waiting by the door in three minutes flat.  Normally he’d worry about the neighbors seeing him get in Jensen’s car, but he’d told his parents that one of the chaperones for his “forensics club competition” was picking him up at the house.  Anyone watching would just see their fifteen-year-old neighbor getting into a friendly teacher’s car.

Jensen’s not a teacher, but he’s plenty friendly.

“Been dying to see you, sweetheart.”

Jensen doesn’t kiss him until they’re a few blocks away, but it’s worth the wait.  Maybe it’s just that he’s twice Jared’s age, or maybe Jensen really is the best kisser on the planet, Jared’s not sure.  Either way he’s half-hard just from kissing Jensen at the next stop light.

“Missed you, too,” Jared says, snuggling as close to Jensen as he physically can around the gear shift.  Jensen always smells so good, like expensive cologne or those bead things you put in the washing machine that Jared’s mom won’t buy because they’re “too synthetic.”

“I am so fucking excited for this.”  Jensen eases them onto the highway and slides his hand down Jared’s shirt. 

“Me too,” Jared sighs, smiling as Jensen starts tracing down to his nipple.  He’d hadn’t even known he was sensitive there until Jensen showed him.  He hadn’t known a lot of things until Jensen.

“Been telling Jeff all about you.”

“Really?”

The thought of Jensen talking about Jared to his friends makes Jared’s cheeks burn.  He talks about Jensen constantly, at least to his friends online.  The ones who get it.

“Mm-hm.  He can’t wait to meet you.”  Jensen gives him a quick smile before looking back at the road.

“You did everything I said?”

Jared nods.  Of course he did.

“You’re wearing it?”

Jared’s body squeezes in answer, gripping up around the thick plug nestled in his ass.  It had taken him twenty minutes just to get it in.

“Yeah.”

“Good boy.”

Jensen’s finger circles around his nipple, a little reward. 

“I want to suck you off while you drive,” Jared says, pitching his voice lower so he won’t sound so needy. 

“Oh, baby,” Jensen groans, pinching lightly at Jared’s nipple.

“Promised I’d save it all for your big date.”  He shakes his head.

“No dick for you until you’re getting bred, OK?”  Jensen kisses his temple and smiles. 

Six months ago Jared had just been another horny nerd cruising for doggy porn.  He’d met Jensen in a chat room and immediately believed he was getting catfished.  Honestly, Jensen still seems too good to be true.  He’s gorgeous and smart and funny and not only does he want to have sex with all six feet of Jared’s awkward body, he has the biggest collection of gay doggy porn Jared’s ever imagined. 

“Fine,” Jared says, drawing it out and pouting until Jensen laughs.  He leans against Jensen’s warm side and watches the road unfold ahead of them.

~

Jensen’s friend Jeff owns a farm.

Off a maze of sidestreets that grow more and more remote, they turn onto a long gravel drive that disappears behind a dense line of trees.  There are cameras mounted every few yards and the gate they get buzzed through is way fancier than Jensen had expected.  It makes sense, though.

What they’re about to do is definitely illegal.

“You ready, Jay?”

Jensen smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  He’s so handsome.

“Definitely.” 

~

Jeff is older than Jensen, probably about Jared’s dad’s age.  Jeff doesn’t look like any dad Jared has ever met.

He’s tall and skinny, rangy muscles on his bare arms and his hips almost hanging out over his low jeans.  Tattoos dot his body, names in cursive and faded, blobby images scattered at random intervals.  He looks like he’s been in prison or the military or a biker gang, or possibly all three.

He’s kind of hot.

“Hi, Jared.”

Jared’s cheeks burn as Jeff looks him up and down, not even hiding the leer on his face.  Not that Jared doesn’t deserve it.  They all know why he’s here.

“You didn’t tell me he was this pretty,” Jeff says, right over his head to Jensen. 

“Wait ‘till you see him with a dick in his mouth.”

Jensen kisses right against the hot flush on Jared’s face.

“Don’t worry, baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Jensen’s arm is big and warm across his shoulder as they follow Jeff into another room.  It’s fairly nondescript, with plain white walls and a stack of what looks like camera equipment in one corner.  Jensen had mentioned that a lot of his best movies are from Jeff’s “private collection.”  There are a few cabinets along one wall, and soft squares of foam on the floor like they have in his school’s weight room.  Jared’s stomach gives another lurch of excitement when he recognizes the focal point of the room: the big wooden breeding bench he’s seen in more than a few movies.

“Built it myself,” Jeff says, close enough to Jared that he jumps a little. 

“All the boys tell me it’s nice and comfy.”

Jeff’s drawl should creep him out but it just makes Jared kind of hard.  Even breathing is distracting, with the pressure of his plug inside him and Jensen’s hand big and warm on his back.

“So I was thinking King would be a good match for your boy.  Unless you got any special requests?”

Jared waits for Jensen to answer, only to realize they’re both looking at him.

“Um, is he … is he big?  I want, like, a really big one.”

Jared bites his lip right after he says it, mortified at what a spoiled brat statement that was.  It’s not like Jeff’s going to trot out a shih-tzu or something.

“Oh, I like him,” Jeff says, shaking his head and smiling. 

“King’ll be just fine for you.  You want a beer or something, Jared?”

“No, I’m good.”

Jared aims for nonchalant, rather than “I’d get wasted off half a bottle”. 

“Grab me one?” Jensen says, smiling at Jeff before he turns his attention to Jared.

“You want a big one, huh?”

Jensen pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Jared and kissing him.  Any worry hanging over Jared melts away.

“You’re fucking perfect, you know that, Jared?”

Jared is so far from that, but he’ll take it, especially when Jensen reaches down to grab his ass like that.

“We’re gonna breed you so full, baby, just like you need.”

“Want it,” Jared mumbles, lost in Jensen’s mouth breathing hot next to his ear.  Jared’s wanted this since he was twelve and saw one of the neighbor’s Cane Corsos spring a hardon.

“You’re gonna love it,” Jensen sighs, kissing along Jared’s neck.  Jared can barely believe he gets Jensen’s attention, let alone that Jensen’s half-hard cock is pressing against him.

“Save some for King.”

Jeff strolls in with two beers dangling from his left hand and a huge, chestnut-brown dog trotting after him. 

“Come say hi, Jared.”

Jared doesn’t need much invitation.  He’s always loved dogs, long before he realized he loves them way more than most people.  King’s sweet, too, tail thumping and his big mouth curving up in a smile as Jared pets at his scruff.

“He’s real handsome,” says Jared, scratching along his ears and giving him a hug once he’s sure King is comfortable.

“Poor boy hasn’t had a good bitch in weeks,” Jeff says, taking a pull off his beer.  Maybe King understands him, or maybe he just knows what Jared’s feeling, because he starts nosing into Jared’s crotch before Jeff’s done with his sip.

“Got a new friend for you, King.”

Jensen eases onto his knees next to Jared, one hand on Jared’s shoulder and one petting right along King’s collar.

 

“Give him a little rub, Jared, let him know what you’re here for.”

Jared nods, his blood humming in his ears.  He’s watched so much porn, half of it while he’s hanging off Jensen’s dick, but he’s never actually touched a dog like this.  He scratches down King’s belly, lower and lower until his hand is hovering over the sheath of his cock.

“Oh, he likes you.” Jensen slides a hand up under Jared’s shirt.

Tongue lolling out, King gives a snort as the red tip of his cock starts to slide out.  Gently, Jared starts to stroke him, coaxing out inch after inch of fat, slick cock. 

“Poor boy, you been all pent up?”  Jared’s heart ratchets up a beat as King grows fatter in his hand, as fat at the base as Jensen and he’s not even all the way out.  Jared’s own dick blurts wet and thrilled in his pants, tenting up his jeans with a boner that would humiliate him in math class.  At least he’s not the only one.

“Think he’s ready, sweetheart,” Jensen says, his voice raspy as Jared jerks slowly along King’s massive cock, bright red against Jared’s skin.

“I know I fucking am,” he adds, sliding behind Jared to grind his cock against Jared’s ass.

“Want to see you on that bench, Jared, get you ass up and stuffed full of doggy dick right the fuck now.”

“Yeah,” Jared manages, his grip tightening on King even as Jensen starts tugging his clothes off.  Jared doesn’t need a beer, he’s half-hazy already just letting Jensen strip him naked before he does the same.  Jared’s hot all over and he flushes even deeper when Jensen spins him around to face Jeff.

“Make sure he’s ready,” Jeff says, eyebrow arching up as his hand holds fast on King’s collar. 

“King’s real excited.”

Jared floats to the bench, folding himself over the soft padding (Jeff was right, it’s comfy) and letting Jensen guide his legs apart.

“You know he’s gonna take you hard, right?”

Jared can only gasp in answer as Jensen grabs the plug inside him and twists.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be right here with you the whole time.”

Jensen slides the plug out, letting a hot ooze of slick leak down Jared’s balls.  He teases it in and out a few times, stretching Jared wide before he drizzles more lube straight into Jared’s empty, throbbing hole.

“He’s ready.”

Jared turns to look over his shoulder as Jeff leads King to him.  Straining at his collar with his cock bobbing between his legs, King couldn’t look more ready to breed.  And it’s all for Jared.

“Yeah, m’ready.”

Jensen’s hands settle over his shoulders, kneading softly as he settles at Jared’s front.  Jensen’s cock is fat and hot right next to his face, but even that temptation can’t tear him away as King lunges for him.

“Atta boy, King, get up there.”

Paws land on Jared’s sides, digging in as King grips him tight and starts aimlessly thrusting at Jared’s ass.  The pointed tip of his cock grazes over Jared’s skin, slippery with lube.

“Gonna guide him in now,” Jeff mutters, his big hand wrapping around King’s cock and leading it right to Jared’s asshole.

“Oh, he’s—”

Jared’s breath dies in his throat as King fucks into him, hotter and harder than Jared could ever have imagined.  Jensen’s been getting him ready with toys and his own fat cock for months but it’s not even close to the punishing pace of King beating into him.  Jared’s vision blurs.

“That’s it, boy, ride that little bitch good.”  Through the stars in his eyes, Jared watches Jeff open his fly and wrap a hand around his dick.  Jared’s whole body shakes with each snap of King’s hips, too fast for even his heart to keep up.

“Jared, Jared, baby,” Jensen’s voice is in his ear, pulling him back from underwater.

“You’re doing so good, baby, he’s fucking you so hard.”

Jared’s body opens with each slippery jab of King’s cock, adjusting like some part of Jared really was made for this.  It’s so much, painful in a way fucking Jensen never is, a thousand times better.

“He’s so, fuck, he’s so big,” Jared whimpers, sounding even younger than his age.  Jensen beams.

“You can take him, Jared, know you can.”

Jensen’s hand curls into his hair, tugging Jared’s face up.

“Getting me so fucking hot, Jared, want to use this mouth while you get bred.”

Jensen traces the wet head of his cock over Jared’s lips.

“Can you do that for me, baby, take it from both ends for me?”

Jared nods, opening his mouth even as King fucks him hard enough to make him moan.  It’s still not as loud as the wet slap of King using his hole.

“Good boy, that’s it.”

It doesn’t matter whether Jensen’s praise is for Jared or the dog fucking his ass.  Time stands still when Jensen pushes into his mouth, flooding salty precome onto his tongue.  There’s nothing but Jensen and the ceaseless, animal thrusts of King on top of him, nails digging furrows into Jared’s skin.  He’ll be scratched up and leaking like a good bitch soon.  Jared shudders.

“Look at you, Jared, good little bitch getting fucked on both ends, you like that?”

Jared’s cock jerks in answer, leaking onto the floor.  There’s pressure building inside him, a tightness that spreads from his belly right down to his balls.

“He’s gonna nut soon,” Jeff rumbles from somewhere at Jared’s side.  Jared’s heart is beating in his chest.

“Look at me, Jared,” Jensen barks, burying his cock deep in Jared’s throat.  Jared looks up, reflex-tears blurring his vision.

“He’s gonna knot you, baby, you feel it?”

Jared blinks, too drunk on everything to respond with more than a wet swallow around Jensen’s dick.  He can take it, he can take anything Jensen gives him and more.  Needs it.  King fucks him faster and faster, erratic, his cock starting to catch with each thrust.

“Just like we practiced, Jared, open up and let him breed that ass good, know you need it, baby.”

Jared’s whole body shakes as King fucks him, hard and deep, pounding Jared’s sweet spot and stretching him fuller than he’s ever been.  Jared can feel it in his guts, that long, fat doggy dick splitting him open, swelling at the base to claim Jared like the bitch he is as his cock sinks deep.

Jared’s own orgasm shocks him, spilling out as Jared’s eyes rolls back and he shoots all over the floor.  His body milks at the fat knot inside him, as hungry for King’s hot, wet come flooding into him as he is for Jensen’s cock buried in his throat.  Full.  Used.  Perfect.  Jared’s long moan isn’t even human, just needy and wet as he blinks up at Jensen, begging for more.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jensen bites, his hands shaking in Jared’s hair. 

“He’s still in you,” Jensen mutters, his eyes breaking contact with Jared to stare at the hungry arch of Jared’s back, holding King inside him.

“Fill you the fuck up, Jared, fucking perfect, fuck.”  Jensen always bites his lip when he comes, but he never stops looking at Jared, even when he floods hot over Jared’s tongue.  Jared swallows what he can, letting the rest drip down his chin.  Jensen never minds a mess, and if the sticky wet creeping down the backs of Jared’s thighs is any indication, Jared’s made a big one.  Jared’s skin hums.

“Want more,” Jared begs, his voice broken.  Jensen’s smile is dark, thrilled, as animal as the dog still filling Jared.

“I got you, baby, we got you.  Jeff, get over here,” Jensen barks, moving over as Jeff settles on his knees.

“You are one lucky son of a bitch,” Jeff mutters, stroking his cock a few times before he pushes it into Jared’s open, blister-hot mouth.  In the months of frantic, whispered fantasies Jared’s shared with Jensen, this has been high on the list, too.  Good bitches get shared, used up until they can’t take any more.  Jared wills the last of his exhausted effort into sucking Jeff off, mapping over the thick veins of his cock and burying his nose to the thick curls of Jeff’s pubic hair.

“Think he’s gonna slip,” Jeff says, nodding at Jared’s backside. 

“I got him,” Jensen says, disappearing from Jared’s line of vision but keeping a hand on Jared as he goes to King.  The dog is a big, warm weight on Jared’s back now, still and panting.

“Good boy, easy now.”

King whines as he pulls out of Jared, his half-down knot popping out fast enough to make Jared yelp around Jeff’s cock. 

“Big enough for you, boy?”  Jeff teases, tugging Jared down by the hair as he comes.  Jared can barely swallow, to Jeff’s obvious pleasure.

“Think this little bitch deserves a treat.”  Jeff pats his cheek and leaves Jared splayed over the bench.

“Look at that fucking hole,” Jensen sighs, his index finger tracing over Jared’s stretched, swollen rim.  Come streaks down his thighs, spilling out of him with every breath.

“Look so fucking good like this, Jared.”  Jensen sinks one finger into him, pushing until a new streak of doggy come oozes out.

“Messy little bitch.”

“I know just the thing,” Jeff says, whistling softly.

“Clean him up, boy.”

Jared huffs in surprise as King’s long tongue laps at his hole, bumpy and warm against Jared’s aching muscle.  It tickles and makes him warm all over, until his eyes are too heavy to hold open.  Jared sinks into the padded bench, a smile on his face.

~

Jared’s in a bed when he wakes up.  He rolls onto one side, hissing at sore spots he’s never felt in his whole life.  It’s not a bad kind of sore, though, like it’s eased all the tension out of him until there’s nothing left.

Nothing but Jensen.

“Hey, baby.”

Jared snuggles in closer, letting Jensen tug him against his chest.

“You did so good, Jared.  You’re a natural.”

Jared turns to look up at Jensen.

“Can we, um, can we film it?  Next time?  I want to see.”

Jensen gets this look on his face sometimes, like Jared’s crazy or he’s said something he shouldn’t have.

“Yeah, of course we can, Jay.  We’ve got all weekend.”  Jensen kisses the side of his temple and settles back against the pillows.

“God, what did I do to deserve you.”

Jared smiles and pulls Jensen’s arm over him.  He can’t wait to post the pictures.

 


End file.
